Dangerous Man
by Miinami
Summary: "Jangan gigit bibirmu. Itu membuatku tersiksa asal kau tahu." / Model majalah dewasa, yang ternyata masih sangat polos dalam hal 'dewasa' dipertemukan dengan sosok cassanova yang benar-benar ahli memanjakan wanita. / "...Um, okay." / Warning inside, RnR? xD


**Dangerous Man** **© Miinami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo, agak selow tapi ga melow, mature content untuk tema-bahasa kasar-dan mungkin adegan blue di chapter mendatang, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara bidikan kamera kembali terdengar, diiringi seringai puas bapak berumur lima puluh tahun yang dengan setia berdiri, terkadang setengah menunduk, atau bahkan berjongkok demi mendapatkan hasil bidikan yang bagus. Sedangkan aku hanya ikut tersenyum meski tipis, ya tipis, entahlah, menjadi model memang keinginan ku sejak kecil, dan melihat aksi _photographer_ saat sedang memotret adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Namun entah mengapa, suasana hatiku saat ini sedang tidak terlalu baik.

"Sakura, coba untuk menarik sedikit _panty-_ mu ke bawah. Ekspresikan bahwa kau berniat menggoda para pria di sini dengan sangat."

Oh dia mulai lagi. Aku mengangguk dan menarik karet sisi kanan _panty_ yang kukenakan saat ini ke bawah tapi tidak terlalu bawah, hanya sebatas menarik kecil tanpa memperlihatkan daerah intimku, apalagi melepaskan sepenuhnya, kemudian berekspresi seperti yang dia maksud, mengundang sebuah senyuman bangga dari bibir berkumisnya.

Lagi, suara bidikan kamera terdengar.

"Okay, sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Takeshi tertawa saat melihatku dengan terburu-buru mengambil jubah mandi yang disodorkan managerku, ya ya dia sangat tahu bahwa aku risih berpakaian terbuka jika tanpa kamera yang terarah ke padaku. "Kau tahu, _lingerie_ itu cocok untukmu. Mungkin, bisa kau gunakan saat _making love_ dengan kekasihmu, sekaligus promosi?" ucapnya diakhiri tawa candaan, lagi.

Sedangkan aku lagi-lagi hanya menjawab singkat berupa dengusan geli, "Um, ya, mungkin." Lihat? Aku berhasil menjawab seadanya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Takeshi dan beberapa kru yang berada di studio, aku berjalan dengan Irina di sampingku menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Irina adalah manager yang sangat pengertian, jika kalian ingin tahu, dan aku senang setiap kali Irina memasang wajah galak pada pria-pria nakal yang sengaja mendekatiku, saat bekerja mau pun tidak.

"Kau lelah?"

Dia bertanya? Oh baiklah, aku mengangguk tanpa minat dan bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban. Kami memasuki ruang ganti khusus, dilanjutkan dengan desahan napas panjang dariku. "Kepalaku rasanya akan meledak. Irina, katakan, apa aku gendut?"

Irina terkekeh pelan seraya mengambil baju santai untuk model kesayangannya—yaitu aku—kenakan, sebuah sweater lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans hitam. Irina tahu apa pertanyaanku jika aku sedang berada di tingkat suasana hati paling bawah, dan kemudian dia akan menjawab. "Ya, kau membengkak akhir-akhir ini, telalu banyak makan hm?" ucapnya, oh aku tahu dia berbohong, bukan bermaksud ingin berbangga diri. Tapi aku sangat jauh dari kata gendut atau semacamnya, aku cukup rutin melakukan olahraga pagi atau diet sehat.

Tubuhku ramping, tidak terlalu kecil, tetapi berisi, dilengkapi dengan lekukan tubuh yang kata Irina sangat menggoda kaum pria di luar sana. Dan katanya lagi, jika Irina seorang pria, dia bisa saja memaksaku untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya, tapi tentu saja tidak dia lakukan. _Hell_ , dia wanita.

Namun setelah itu Irina tertawa cukup keras, melihat wajahku yang merengut masam adalah sebuah hiburan kecil baginya. "Setelah _photo shoot_ hari ini, apa kau butuh sedikit liburan? Aku bisa mengatasinya dengan mengosongkan jadwalmu dan memperpanjangnya, jika kau mau." Irina berkata seraya membantuku melepas ikatan pita kecil di belakang leherku, dilanjutkan dengan melepas _lingerie_ yang aku kenakan.

Tersenyum lebar, liburan? Itu terdengar seperti surga bagiku, aku mengangguk semangat dan menjawab. "Tentu saja _. Thanks,_ kau sangat tahu kapan saat aku butuh ketenangan."

Irina tersenyum dan menyerahkan baju ganti yang semula dibawanya kepadaku. "Tapi ingat, setelah itu kau akan lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa meredakan amukan para wartawan atau pun paparazzi yang mungkin akan menggila karena kau menghilang selama beberapa waktu."

Aku ikut tertawa mendengar perkataannya, Irina bagiku sangat lucu, oh jangan sampai aku nekat mencium Irina di sini. "Okay, _sir_. Kau sangat baik, biarkan aku menciummu!"

" _No!_ Ew, lakukan itu pada pria, jangan padaku." balas Irina diiringi senyuman miring, mengejek.

Sial, dia juga terkadang menjengkelkan karena tahu salah satu kelemahan yang aku miliki. Pengalaman bersama pria. Terdengar aneh? Baiklah, biar ku perjelas, maksudnya adalah, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kontak apa pun bersama pria. Dalam hal percintaan, tentu saja.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku, seorang model majalah dewasa, yang sebenarnya berpacaran dengan pria saja tidak pernah. Menyedihkan. Sungguh, sejak menduduki bangku _senior high school_ , masa dimana seharusnya aku merasakan indahnya romansa cinta monyet ala remaja, yang ku lakukan hanyalah berkencan dengan novel-novel dewasa. Katakanlah saat itu aku adalah remaja yang sering kali berkhayal liar, dan itu benar.

Terlalu sibuk dengan novel-novel itu dan melupakan lelaki nyata di sekitarku, tapi siapa yang perduli? Aku akan menikah jika memang sudah waktunya, tidak perlu ada kata _'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'_ itu menggelikan, aku bukan tipe wanita yang menganut prinsip percintaan di atas segalanya. Yang ku butuhkan hanyalah tempat tenang untuk bisa berimajinasi dengan sebuah novel dalam genggamanku, kau perlu tahu bahwa itu sangat sempurna.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus menelan pahit ucapanku sendiri, sampai saat ini, aku bahkan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria mana pun, ini gila, mana pun. Aku menyesali masa mudaku yang terlalu tertutup pada kaum lelaki dan terlalu serius pada fantasi liar tokoh pria-pria panas dalam novel. Namun gilanya lagi, hal itu tetap ku lakukan sampai saat ini.

"Tenang saja sayang, aku sudah mempersiapkan villa khusus untukmu berlibur, apa dua minggu cukup?"

Aku menyeringai tanpa harus menjawab, dan Irina tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okama, supir pribadiku kembali tertawa saat aku mulai meledek apa yang sang Nyonya besar ucapkan dengan meniru gerakan ceramahnya. " _Yes, sir._ Akan kuingat, sampai nanti Mom. _I love you_."

Aku menutup sambungan telepon, dan mendesah frustasi, sementara Okama tersenyum maklum. Dia sudah sangat tahu kebiasaan buruk yang aku punya saat dihadapkan dengan nasihat panjang Ibuku, tapi Okama tahu, bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi Ibuku, aku sangat menyayangi Ibu melebihi apa pun, dan juga Sasori, kakak sialan yang kelewat sinting itu. Meski pun terkesan nakal dan pembangkang, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak seperti itu. Katakanlah ini untuk menghibur diriku sendiri, dan Okama menjadi saksi segala keluh kesal atau kekhawatiran atau mungkin curhatan panjang sang nona muda cantiknya ini. Okay, baiklah, aku terlalu memuji diriku sendiri.

"Dan Okama, seperti biasa, pergilah untuk berlibur saat aku juga berlibur. Ingat, hanya datang disaat aku akan kembali pulang, okay?"

Okama terlihat berpikir sejenak, dan dia mengangguk. "Baik, Nona."

Villa yang kali ini Irina rekomendasikan terletak cukup jauh dari kota besar, bisa dibilang perdesaan, tapi tidak terlalu. Hingga tipis kemungkinan orang-orang di sana akan mengenalku sebagai model majalah dewasa. Aku beralih pada koper yang tergeletak di samping kanan dudukku, di dalam sana terdapat baju-baju dan hampir sepuluh lebih novel roman erotis yang telah aku persiapkan sebelumnya. Rutinitas wajib yang aku lakukan saat mendapatkan waktu langka seperti ini. Sakura kecil dalam diriku menari-nari, dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah villa megah, dan membuatku sekilas bergidik ngeri. Irina sepertinya sengaja ingin membuatku mati kutu karena tinggal sementara waktu di tempat besar seorang diri seperti ini. Baiklah, aku bukan penakut sebenarnya, tapi hanya sedikit paranoid. Jangan pikirkan ada hantu yang muncul dari dalam _bathtub_ yang sama denganmu, itu mengerikan.

Okama keluar mobil terlebih dahulu dan membantuku mengeluarkan koper dari dalam mobil, lalu aku menyusul dengan menatap takjub villa di hadapanku sekarang. Irina punya selera yang bagus, kurasa. Okama berjalan sopan di belakangku dengan membawakan koper, membiarkan aku mencuci mata pada daerah sekitar. Ini indah!

Villa ini sejuk dengan dikelilingi taman yang menakjubkan, beberapa bunga yang tumbuh di perkarangan villa. Interior yang elegan dengan warna putih dan hijau daun saat membuka pintu utama villa membuatku merasa tenang, ini adalah tempat tertenang yang pernah aku temui, jujur saja. Beralih pada halaman belakang, di sana terdapat sebuah ayunan kecil dan meja taman lengkap dengan kursi taman yang tertutupi oleh atap yang berbentuk payung. Tidak perlu khawatir jika hujan datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Nona, menurut Nona Irina kamar anda berada di lantai atas. Saya simpan koper anda langsung ke sana, atau—"

"Biarkan saja Okama, biar aku yang membawanya ke kamarku." Aku menjawab tanpa memandangnya, baiklah konyol, aku seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan tempat bermain yang pas di hati. Tapi siapa yang perduli? "Kau bisa pergi, terimakasih."

Okama pergi setelah mengucapkan kata pamit, dia hanya akan kembali seperti apa yang aku minta, dia adalah supir pribadi yang penurut, oleh karena itu aku menyukainya. Saat ini hanya aku di sini, seorang diri. Tersenyum lebar, " _It's show time!_ " Aku berteriak secara refleks.

Aku menyambar koper yang berada dekat meja makan tak sabar, dan berlari menuju tangga yang melingkar untuk ke lantai dua. Sedikit kesulitan, tapi akhirnya berhasil. Aku membuka pintu kamar yang ku yakini sebagai kamarku di sini, dan _viola!_ Irina benar-benar membuat kejutan untukku, kamar ini benar-benar dominan dengan warna putih dan merah muda, warna kesukaanku. Aku tersenyum semakin lebar, sepertinya aku akan memberikan cuti bagi Irina setelah ini.

Meletakkan koper sembarang arah, aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Mendesah lega karena akhirnya setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan, tubuhku bisa mendarat di tempat yang empuk untuk melepas pegal. Aku berguling untuk tidur terlentang, suasana di sini sangat tenang, atau sepi? aku bahkan bisa mendengar deru napas dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai membenci suasana yang terlalu tenang.

Aku bangkit, dan membongkar koper seraya mengeluarkan isinya ke atas ranjang, pakaian berupa dalaman, baju santai, atau baju tidur kini terjejer rapi di atas ranjang, serta novel-novel kesayanganku yang segera ku simpan rapi di atas meja rias. Beralih pada pakaian, begini-begini aku pintar dalam hal beres-beres rumah. Melipat baju-baju dan memasukkannya pada lemari pakaian adalah hal yang mudah.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kamar itu kusulap menjadi ruang hibernasi ala Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja dengan novel-novel yang ku bawa lebih mendominasi kamar itu sekarang. Menyeringai puas, kemudian beralih pada jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku, di sana sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Aku lantas menyambar handuk yang tergantung di samping pintu kamar mandi, dan melepas segala sesuatu yang menempel di tubuhku untuk membersihkan diri. Untuk apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini, tentu saja, membaca novel, dan oh mungkin memasak. Aku kelaparan.

Kakiku masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ yang berisi air hangat, dan mendesah nikmat setelah seluruh tubuhku perlahan teredam sepenuhnya ke dalam air. Ini sangat sempurna, katakan hai pada liburan panjangku—dua minggu bagiku adalah waktu yang panjang.

Memejamkan mata, dan bersandar pada _bathtub_ di belakangku. Suasana setenang ini jarang aku dapatkan setelah wajahku hadir di salah satu majalah dewasa mingguan yang diterbitkan oleh _Babiesty Agency_ , dilanjutkan dengan beberapa iklan produk terbaru entah itu pakaian, alat kecantikan wanita, dan juga pakaian panas... _lingerie_ contohnya. Aku menggeram rendah saat mencari posisi nyaman untuk bersandar. Rambut yang ku potong model sebahu disanggul acak di atas kepalaku, membuat beberapa helaian kecil yang tidak terbawa basah terkena air.

Aku kembali membuka mata, jika dipikir-pikir, berapa lama aku tidak memikirkan segala sesuatu tentang diriku sendiri? Yang kupikirkan sebelum ini hanyalah pekerjaan, kerja, kerja dan kerja. Karirku sebagai model adalah segalanya, aku bahkan tidak perduli jika halnya tidak sempat pulang ke rumah dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di apartemen, untuk memudahkanku pulang pergi ke studio. Ibuku, dan Sasori, sering memberi nasihat untuk menjaga kesehatan, karena Irina pernah melapor secara terhormat pada mereka bahwa aku pernah tidak makan selama dua hari—diet gila-gilaan—untuk menjaga tubuhku agar tetap terbentuk indah. _Well_ , meski aku tahu itu adalah diet yang buruk.

Menghela napas pelan. Keluarga yang kumiliki saat ini hanyalah Ibu dan Sasori. Ibu dan pria itu—aku bahkan tidak sudi untuk mengingat namanya—bercerai saat si brengsek itu terbukti berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Keningku mengkerut marah, pria itu pantas mendapatkannya, bercinta, dengan wanita lain, di dalam rumah nyaman mereka? Dia memang bajingan. Terlebih wanita yang saat itu mendesah kenikmatan karena si brengsek tak lebih dari wanita penghibur. Ibuku pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari mantan Ayahku. Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, lucu jika saat ini aku masih memanggilnya Ayah.

Bunyi kecipakan air yang terdengar saat kakiku bergerak di dalam air membuat pikirkanku kembali dari lamunan. Ibu pernah bilang untuk tidak terlalu lama di dalam air, karena itu akan menyebabkan jari kaki dan tanganmu keriput seketika. Baiklah, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku yang tengah asik mengaduk adonan kue tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara ponselnya yang di simpan di atas meja _pantry_ berdering. Aku menaruh wadah yang berisi adonan di samping penggorengan dan menyentuh _icon_ hijau pada benda persegi itu. Irina? Kenapa dia meneleponku?

"Ya?"

 _"Sakura, ini gawat."_

Sebelah alisku terangkat naik, aku menjepit ponsel dengan bahu yang diangkat serta kepalanya yang sedikit miring, agar ponsel itu tetap menempel di telingaku dengan sempurna, kembali mengaduk adonan, aku bertanya. "Irina? Apa yang gawat?"

 _"Villa... villa itu sebenarnya telah disewa oleh orang lain, dan bodohnya aku tidak tahu itu. Pemiliknya bilang bahwa villa itu masih lama akan ditempati oleh penyewa sebelum kita, dan ternyata jadwalnya di percepat, dan tepat hari ini, orang itu akan datang. Oh bagaimana?"_

Aku yakin raut wajahku yang semula tenang berubah tegang, aku refleks akan mengaduk brutal adonan kue tak berdosa di tanganku. Ini bukan berita baik. Sialan. "Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa? Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

 _"Um... begini, mungkin kau bisa sedikit bernegosiasi dengan orang itu, seingatku di sana ada beberapa kamar, benar? Kau dan dia bisa berbagi dan masalah selesai! Karena menurut informasi, dia tipikal orang yang keras kepala, jika kau tidak berbagi, terpaksa kau kembali. Dan... jika itu terjadi kau harus segera meneleponku agar aku ke sana menjemputmu sesegera mungkin."_

"Tunggu, tunggu." Aku kembali menaruh wadah di tanganku ke atas meja _pantry_ dan memegang ponsel dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya berkacak pinggang tak terima. "Jika ada yang harus pergi, itu adalah dia, bukan aku. Dan lagi, apa orang ini wanita? Jika iya, maka tidak masalah untukku berbagi, tapi jika pria, dia-lah yang tetap harus pergi." kataku gusar. Bagus, kabar ini membuat mood baikku menurun.

 _"Begini, sweetheart. Mau dia pria atau wanita, kau sebisa mungkin berbagi... um, istilahnya berbagi wilayah, dengannya. Aku akan mengirim Chiyo ke sana untuk menjadi juru masakmu sekaligus mata-mata, bagaimana? Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, ada Chiyo di sana melindungimu."_

"Kau bercanda?" Aku tertawa seolah-olah ucapan Irina tadi hanyalah sebuah lelucon. "Chiyo sudah tua, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungiku jika halnya pria—entah wanita—itu bertindak di luar batas wajar?"

 _"Kau lupa Chiyo adalah seorang mantan pelatih bela diri? Dia bisa menghajarnya, lagipula, dua lebih baik daripada satu 'kan?"_

Aku terdiam. Irina ada benarnya, dua lebih baik daripada satu, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya kurang, aku merasa bahwa orang yang akan datang ke villa ini adalah sosok yang cukup berbahaya. "Kau... ugh, baiklah! Kirim Chiyo sesegera mungkin ke sini, atau besok pagi jika benar orang ini menakutkan, dalam sesuatu artian. Dan juga, kapan ia akan tiba?"

 _"Great! Seingatku, ia akan datang, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi. Dan—"_

Suara bel yang berasal dari pintu utama membuat aku seketika bungkam. " _Shit,_ itu pasti orangnya." gumamku yang terdengar jelas oleh Irina di seberang telepon. "Sampai nanti, aku akan menghubungimu jika benar-benar darurat, okay? Jangan lupa kirim Chiyo ke sini."

Sambungan telepon terputus saat Irina berucap untuk segera kembali menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Aku mengambil sedikit udara, meremas piyama merah maroon berlengan panjang yang kukenakan saat ini, oh aku bahkan seolah lupa bahwa saat ini hanya mengenakan celana pendek setengah paha sebagai bawahan. Baiklah, Irina bilang negosiasi, bersikap baik seolah kau akan menjadi tetangga yang nyaman untuk tinggal berdua di dalam villa besar ini. _That's easy_.

Oh Tuhan, aku ingin sekali mencekik pemilik villa ini sekarang. Sialan.

"Wanita, ternyata."

Langkah kakiku yang hendak berlari menuju pintu utama lenyap seketika. Aku tersentak di tempatku berdiri seperti orang idiot dan memandang horor ke arah pria tampan yang kini berada beberapa langkah di hadapanku.

Pria itu menatap tepat ke arahku intens, sehingga aku merasa bahwa kedua bola mata segelap malam itu seolah memakanku hidup-hidup. Sial, apa aku baru saja berpikir pria dengan helaian raven itu tampan? Kenyataan yang secara tidak langsung membuatku bergidik entah karena apa. Terlebih saat pria itu menipiskan bibirnya, kemudian menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, menyeringai seksi. Jangan bilang wajahku memerah sekarang, sialan aku merasakan mereka memanas.

"Hai?"

Kedua kakiku bergerak merapat secara alamiah saat sesuatu yang berkedut liar tepat pada titik kejutku di bawah sana.

 _I got a nightmare,_

Pria itu terlihat benar-benar berbahaya bagi sisi wanitaku. Oh Tuhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Kenapa END? Bagi yang tertarik buat baca kelanjutannya. Kalian bisa baca di akun wattpadku. Id; Miinamila cerita ini bakal aku terusin disana dimulai malam minggu nanti, atau sabtu malam. Dan inshaallah, update seminggu sekali untuk Dangerous Man *cihuy* doakan saja :")**

 **[ Kenapa ga diterusin di sini aja? ]**

 **Aku gamau bolak-balik update cerita yang sama di dua situs. Dan ada sedikit tambahan, akun wattpad aku cuma buat cerita ber'bahaya', buat yang kangen aku ngelimun atau naughty tingkat gereget, yuk mampir kesana kwkwk**

 **[ Elah promosi doang ]**

 **Emang iya. Masalah? /hiw**

 **[ Gaya penulisannya beda ]**

 **Yep, ini satu-satunya cerita yang bakal mendekati nuansa novel erotis. Ucapkan hatur tengkyu buat temen ku di sekolah, sama bapak perpustakaan yang meracuniku dengan novel novel agung itu. Saya menjadi pecandu erotic novel sekarang :") puji keong ajaib, lululululu!**

 **Dan mungkin beberapa pertanyaan yang bakal muncul dipihak readers. Sekali lagi, aku lanjutin cerita ini di wattpad doang. Dan berita baiknya di Fanfiction adalah... aku bakal fokus buat tamatin satu-satu cerita. Dimulai dari Deficiency, terus Mask, lanjut Hopeloos, lalu Crazy Love. Hnggg... utangku cuma segitu kan? Ya kan? *naik turunin alis* /eak eak/ [ terkecuali—mungkin—ku tergoda untuk buat oneshot santai /digeplak rame rame/ ]**

 **Okay! Cuma itu, sampai ketemu lagi! xD kalau penasaran jangan lupa mampir yaa, harus mampir hayo *nodongin abang sasu sebagai jaminan* /najisun maksa/**

 **Salam sayangg,**

 **Mileah :***

 ****Btw ada typo kah? Atau kata yang salah kah? Kasih tau yaa, nanti kubenerin xD makasih lagii *lop-lop***


End file.
